


My Dragon Tamer

by Gcgraywriter, Mariana_Monteverde, NaughTea_Beast, RubyLipsStarryEyes, SonnenFlower, TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Charlie Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harassment, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Oral Sex, POV Charlie Weasley, POV Millicent Bulstrode, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Charlie Weasley, Self-Esteem Issues, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughTea_Beast/pseuds/NaughTea_Beast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Meeting shortly after the war as they work together with everyone else to rebuild Hogwarts an unexpected love blooms between Charlie and Millicent. Something so fresh though is a challenge to nurture despite how close they are when also in the constant proximity of hundreds of students. What kind of obstacles stand in their way until they can finally be together?Tags to be added but guaranteed happy ending.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rare Pair Collaborations Discord





	1. Hubert

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created by a combination of the following authors from the Rare Pair Collaborations Discord! Throwing together back to back snippets, and working off each other with no plan until it's blended beautifully together in beta-ing. A fun playful ride that we quite literally have no idea where it will take us! So tags may still be added as we go. Enjoy!
> 
> TheUltimateUndesirable  
> Gcgraywriter  
> RubyLipsStarryEyes  
> Mariana_Monteverde  
> SonnenFlower  
> NaughTea_Beast

Millie clutched the letter in her hand tightly as she strode purposefully through Hogsmeade. She'd expected that coming back for an eighth year wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't anticipated just how difficult it would be to keep a secret. Especially one of this magnitude. It had her cherishing a day out of the castle away from her classmates, and of course their prying eyes and ears.

Reaching the edge of the village, Millicent cast a quick look around before apparating to London, and with a faint "pop" she then landed outside a small tavern off of Diagon Alley. The dingy dull exterior of The Mermaid's Tail disguised what was actually a sweet, comfortable place that she absolutely adored. The owners, Mr and Mrs Owenswald, had quickly become like her honorary grandparents during the rebuild, and they were more than happy to keep her little secret as long as she herself was happy. 

  
Once inside, Millie breathed a sigh of relief. One quick glance around though told her that the man she was looking for wasn't there yet. Biting back her disappointment; she knew he'd only be late if it was for an important reason. 

Taking a seat at the bar, she smiled gratefully as Mrs Owenswald slid her a butterbeer. There was no stopping the impatient display of her leg bouncing up and down. It felt like forever that she had been waiting to see him again, yet still somehow she managed to miss the moment he walked in. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her from behind, pinning her own arms to her sides taking her by surprise. Her heart pounded wildly at being trapped, and she resisted the urge to fight against his hold.   


"Sorry I'm late, love,” hot breath ghosted against the back of her neck. “You'd think with Freddie recuperating at home, Mum would have more to do than badger me about where I'm off to." The male kissed below her ear, and she instantly melted back into his chest. 

  
"Charlie," Millicent breathed in relief, and for the first time since returning to Hogwarts she allowed herself to relax. "Gods I missed you."

“I missed you too,” Charlie Weasley said quietly with a low growl that was barely audible over the chatter in the pub. “..very much so.” 

  
“I got your letter, ‘Hubert’,” she emphasised the name dramatically. “... and I’m sure you’re aware, the depth of my cauldron is just fine!” Millicent laughed as Charlie released her, and slid onto the stool beside her. “Tracey and Lily almost had a fit trying to work out why some guy was writing to me about the depth and integrity of my potion ware!”

  
“Well, I thought that ‘Hubert’ sounded like a very sensible name. I almost used Percy, but that was a bit too close for comfort,” Charlie chuckled as he pushed his long coppery hair out of his eyes. 

Millicent sighed watching the simple movement, and just looking at him. She had spent weeks falling in love with those brown eyes, and endless nights dreaming about them. Like melted milk chocolate with spice mixed in for that bit of capturing mischief underneath. 

“Certainly threw them off the scent,” she finally smiled. He was one of the only people that could get a genuine smile out of her, and sometimes she did it if only to see him smile back. 

“So have you heard back from McGonagall yet?” she pried as Mrs Owenswald slid a bottle of Simerson’s at him. The man smiled his most charming smile causing the older witch to roll her eyes before disappearing to serve tables. 

  
“I may have...” the redhead smirked as he tipped the bottle to his lips. 

“Stop it!” Millie chastised playfully, after a few seconds passed without him elaborating. “Tell me already!”

  
“You may or may not be looking at the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor,” Charlie offered, avoiding her eyes. “... and I may or may not be starting such a position the day after tomorrow.”

  
“Seriously?” she accidently cried out loud in excitement. “You got the job?” Charlie met her eyes, and grinned. It was thrilling knowing that only they shared the news. Another personal secret just between the two of them. “I'm so proud of you Char! I just can’t believe it! Congratulations!” 

  
“Thank you love,” he murmured, grazing his fingers along her cheek bone. ”Hagrid leaves this weekend. I also already checked the Professors handbook, and as long as a student is of legal age and doesn’t take the same class that I’m teaching, there’s no conflict of interest.” The redhead gripped her chin softly, gazing into her eyes. “Merlin witch. I’ve missed seeing your sweet face everyday.” 

Millie grinned as Charlie pulled her close, and captured her lips with a gentle press before pulling away. He had gotten the teaching position at Hogwarts, and she wasn’t sure she could be happier now. Not only because she would be seeing him every day, but because it was admittedly a huge achievement for a young wizard. Only almost 26 years old and professor at Hogwarts? She could not be prouder no matter what ever happened between them. 

  
“What’s this?” Charlie asked, as she summoned a velvet black box from her bag and slipped it onto the counter before him. He pushed his hair out of his face as his eyes traveled down to it.

  
“A gift,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Congratulations on your new position….Professor.”

  
“Oh boll...please do NOT call me professor,” he grimaced. “... it makes me feel old.” The grimace quickly faded though as he took her hand and dropped a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “You did not need to give me anything, Millie, you know that.”

  
“I know,” she shrugged with one shoulder. “...but I wanted to.” 

Tapping on the box with her finger a few times to draw his attention once more, Millie waited for him to open it. She was both excited and anxious for his reaction. The suspense had her other hand sliding up to cradle his cheek and she focused on not worrying her lip. Finally the redhead tore his eyes from her and focused on the box, opening slowly since he apparently wanted to torture her. 

“Such a charming charm,” Charlie approved sweetly, the corners of his lips turning up the faintest as he raked his eyes over the item and ran his fingers over it. A little green fortress charm on a silver chain sat upon the soft black cushion. “Thank you, love. It’s gorgeous.”

  
“One for you,” Millie said as she pulled out the red dragon that was hidden under the neckline of her blouse. “...and one for me.” Then she picked the chain up from the box and slipped it around his neck, brushing his red hair to the side. “It was soaked in felix felicis. For good luck on your first year as Professor at Hogwarts!”

  
“Lucky indeed…..to have such a wonderful girlfriend,” Charlie said sweetly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead while his right hand played with his charm.

Millicent felt absolutely giddy with excitement, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. Sure they would get to see each other every day, but they’d also agreed that even though it wasn’t technically against the rules, it would be better for them both to keep their status quiet. Of age or not, a relationship between a student and a professor would be questioned. It was only one year, less than a year really as they were already weeks into the first term. 

  
Charlie squeezed her arm gently, and she leaned into his touch relishing just being with him again. Since meeting after the battle as they worked together to rebuild the castle alongside so many others, this had been the longest they’d been apart. He’d even gone as far as to wait for her to return to school before he’d briefly gone back to Romania so he could collect his effects and procure, what had apparently been a very good, letter of recommendation. 

  
She’d be lying though if she’d said she wasn’t a little apprehensive as well about all of it. After all she was more than aware that she wasn’t the only of-age witch that would be eyeing the handsome young dragon tamer. Pretty Pansy, with her ravage-me eyes and ruby lips, sweet-faced Susan Bones with the auburn waves that looked straight out of Witch Weekly. Hell, even the Patil twins with their perfect skin and glossy hair. Millie wasn’t even in the same league as these girls, and to have someone like Charlie….

  
“Hey. What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, capturing her chin in one rough, calloused hand to tilt her head back so she would meet his eyes. Those bright brown eyes that she wanted to spend forever looking into probed gently with concern, and she shook her head. 

  
“It’s nothing,” Millicent dismissed. “I just don’t want to say goodbye again is all. Even if it’s only for a few days.” It wasn’t like it was a lie. She didn’t want to say goodbye, but it wasn’t exactly the whole truth either. 

  
“It’s just for a few days,” he murmured reassuringly, leaning over to kiss her again and Millie gladly kissed him in return. At least she could have him to herself...even if it was only for the afternoon.


	2. Security

It was two weeks into Charlie's new job as care of magical creatures professor and Millie could admit it was turning out exactly how she had expected it to. Sure she got to see Charlie every day, but most of the time it was from afar. He could hardly go anywhere without some student or another asking him a question. Whether he was out on the grounds or in the actual castle itself.

  
Young as Charlie was with a background of being a former dragon tamer he advanced to being the new favourite professor by everyone in less than a week. Add in his good looks to the mix, and there were few other topics left in the 7th year Slytherin girls dorm to discuss. Everything went back to boys, which ultimately led to the redheaded dragon tamer.

  
Daphne and Pansy had actually been talking about his muscles for nearly an hour when Millie just couldn’t stand it any longer. This was her boyfriend they were discussing like he was a tasty piece of meat. Granted they didn’t know that, but it only made it feel worse for her. So while the other girls continued to fully immerse themselves in their analysis of every little part of her wizard, Millie slipped out of the room quietly. They could talk about him as much as they wanted, but she was the only one who could call him hers and she needed that reassurance now. A reassurance only Charlie could give her.

  
With every step she got closer to her boyfriend’s office she gradually relaxed. The other students were only talking. What harm could they do really? Charlie had taken this job for her after all. It was just hard to remember that sometimes when everyone talked about him as if he was the available dish of the day.

  
Already feeling a bit better Millicent ended up not really watching where she was walking until she turned a corner, and ran straight into something solid. Well, someone solid. It caused her to start falling backward from the force of the collision with a squeak of surprise. She almost landed on her arse, but then a heavy hand grabbed her arm.

  
“Thanks,” Millie muttered as she gathered her balance again, and she looked up into the face of who she had walked into which caused her to groan inwardly. 

  
“Its like the Gods just dropped you into my lap,” Goyle leered down at her, keeping a hold of her arm. He smirked as his eyes ran over her. “I was just talking about you...”

  
“Let go. I’m running late,” she snapped as she tried to pull away. Goyle only grinned and stepped closer, pulling her even closer by her arm.

  
“I was saying how good you look these days now you make an effort. Like you finally want us to notice you...” he praised grabbing her other elbow so she was trapped in his arms.

  
“I don’t want anyone to notice me,” Millie stammered weakly, looking around and desperately hoping for someone to walk by. “I have a boyfriend!”

  
“You?” Goyle scoffed in disbelief. “A boyfriend? Whatever! You’re just playing hard to get...and I like it,” he growled hungrily as he leaned down to kiss her. 

The absolute horror of an idea that was Goyle kissing her had her panicking even more. Not knowing what else to do Millicent kicked him in the shin with all her might. Thankfully the pain caused him to release her.

  
“Stupid bitch!” he roared, gripping his leg briefly before stepping closer into her space again. His ruddy cheeks were flushed with anger. “You’ll regret that! Just you wait!”

  
“Is everything alright here?” a voice called from the end of the corridor.

"It's fine, Weasley," Goyle spat, not even glancing at him, but Millie took the opportunity to edge further down the hall, straightening her robes as she went.

  
"It didn't look fine," Charlie mused as he walked closer to her classmate, and Goyle's face turned an even more unattractive shade of puce. "...and as I've spent the last two weeks reminding you that it’s Professor or sir. Must I remind you that you're on extremely thin ice?" 

Millie could see his eyes now. Something cold, protective, flashing through him as he stared down her classmate. Goyle sneered at him, but was quiet.

"I get so much as a whisper that you touch Miss Bulstrode or anyone else without express consent again, and you're through, Goyle….” he threatened sounding a bit dangerous. “Twenty points from Slytherin and detention."

  
Goyle looked as if he was going to say something, but evidently thought better of it considering he clamped his mouth shut. Charlie was right. He was on thin ice, and if he got into any more trouble, it was no doubt he would be going straight to Azkaban. Draco was likewise on probation, but at least Draco wasn't a handsy brute. The blond mostly kept to himself these days, and Millie didn’t blame him.

  
"Go,” Charlie ordered, jerking his head towards the dungeons. “Miss Bulstrode, my office, please." 

Millicent nodded, and tried not to look too pleased about it as Goyle stormed off while she followed Charlie to his office. Once inside with the door firmly closed, he touched her shoulder gently. Still the action caused her to jump.

"Hey, hey. It's just me. Are you okay?" the redhead asked, his eyes wide and brimming with concern.

  
"I'm fine now," she whispered, nodding quickly leaning into his open arms. "I was hoping you'd be here. I needed to get out of the common room and...." Millie shook her head of her thoughts. "I'm fine," she repeated stronger this time as his hands smoothed down her back.

"How are your classes going?" she asked, hugging him a little tighter before letting go and hoping he didn't see right through her falsely bright façade.

Watching the joy smooth away the worry on the redhead’s face as he began animatedly telling her funny stories that had happened in his classes so far caused her to smile. It actually settled her down better than any calming draught she could possibly take, and she laughed at his funny faces and impressions. Then she realized after a final fit of giggles he was right in front of her looking down into her eyes.

  
“...but really. How are you, sweetness? I'm sorry we’ve not been able to see each other more,” he apologized.

  
“It's alright,” she reassured him. “I’m just happy that you’re enjoying the job. The school is certainly abuzz with you!” Millicent cringed hearing a hint of bitterness in her own voice.

  
“Hey! What's that?” Charlie asked instantly, cupping her face with his hands and his eyes filling with worry once more. “Talk to me.”

  
Millicent looked down at her hands. The t ears were building up inside from the frustration of not being with him as they had been over summer. Merlin, why was it so hard to keep her Slytherin mask on with him?

  
“Nothings wrong,” she lied, but knew it wasn’t convincing when the redhead pulled her into a tight hug. The kindness was the last straw, and the tears started to fall in earnest.

  
“That's it, let it all out,” Charlie soothed, his chest vibrating against her face as he stroked her hair while she cried into his shoulder.

  
“Stop being so nice to me,” she grumbled as the tears slowed and she pulled away.

  
“If I can't be nice to my girlfriend, who can I be nice to?” he asked playfully with a waggle of his eyebrows that caused her to laugh before finally looking away. She didn't deserve him.

  
“There are prettier girls here...” she said quietly. “...thinner, and smarter too.”

  
“You lie. You are by far the most radiant creature here love, and I know my creatures. I am an expert you know,” he joked with a wink.

  
“That's the truth!” she sniffed as he handed her a tissue from his desk.

  
“I’d never lie to you Corra! You are as beautiful as life itself to me. You’re my little goddess,” Charlie whispered against her lips as he kissed her, and called her all his little pet names. Each one helped ease her worries as he also smoothed them away with his hands. Then the redhead casually flicked his wand at the door to lock it.

“Now, my Celtic goddess, you have my undivided attention and worship. What would you have of me?” he asked with a wide, open smile.

Millie tried to stop her tears, but despite her efforts she just couldn’t. They kept falling even as Charlie was being the sweetest and kindest person in the world. Maybe that was why she was crying? Because she knew Charlie would always protect her, and again she just wasn’t sure she deserved such a man.

“What? What are you doing?” she almost squeaked as he took her by surprise, picking her up in his arms.

  
“Taking you to bed. I don’t think you have seen my bed yet. It is very big and comfy,” he whispered into her ear. His hands tightened under her thighs causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms to go around his neck. “I must be careful,” he continued with a louder chuckle. “...because if I try to take a nap after lunch, I will never make it on time to my first afternoon class.”.

  
Turning around she saw the large bed. It had dark red covers that reminded her of Gryffindor, and beautiful green and cream pillows that shouldn’t look like they belonged yet still did. There were also hundreds of pieces of papers spread around on top of it. 

“Sorry for the mess…” he said a little bashfully, red tainting his freckled cheeks despite the tan and Millie grinned at the sight. 

“You’re a young professor,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose as he waved his wand, sending the parchments moving to his desk organizing themselves into neat piles in the process. “...you don’t need to be embarrassed by your disorganized organization. You should see me studying for exams.”

“What are you doing, woman?” Charlie laughed when he tried to put her down on the bed, but she locked her legs tighter around him causing him to fall with her.

  
“You said you would give me whatever I needed…” Millie said simply, one of her hands raising to play with the fiery hair. “Were you just saying that because it’s what boyfriends say? Or did you mean it?” 

Millicent challenged him with a smirk, and he only met it with a grin of his own. Hoisting her further up the bed easily she felt a thrill run through her at just how strong he truly was. When he practically pounced on top of landing on all fours, literally caging her in, her lips parted with a breathy laugh. It didn’t provoke fear in her like it might have with anyone else, despite his predatory gaze. Instead it caused her cheeks to heat with arousal.

  
“I don’t say anything I don’t mean,” he growled, and then Charlie’s lips were on hers, crashing against her like waves on the coast. His kisses were firm, sure and confident, and Millie melted into him. The hand that had been playing with his hair fell down to trace the chain around his neck until she reached the charm and pulled it free from his shirt. To her it was also a symbolic way of letting the world know he was hers even if they didn’t realize it.

  
“I never take it off,” Charlie whispered in admittance. “...and every time I see you playing with yours at dinner I want to hop over the table and whisk you away.” The man pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes. “You are perfect, Mills. I truly mean that. You’re my goddess.”

  
His further reassurance eased her anxiety, but still she held tighter to him, raking her fingers through his hair again. She’d caught herself staring at the back of his brother Ron’s head in charms yesterday due to the ache of missing him. It had nearly overwhelmed her, and it had taken all she had not to search him out that day. Now that he was in her arms, she couldn’t find the words to express what she felt for him though.

  
So instead MIllicent simply kissed him again trying to pour every bit of adoration she felt into it. He responded in kind, and she moaned when he pulled on her shirt. It allowed his hand up under the fabric where he brushed over the bare skin of her back.

  
Charlie’s hands were rough and calloused, but they felt better than silk anywhere he touched her. Claimed her. Tugging at his shirt in response, as she slid her own shaking hands over his muscular stomach and chest encouraged him to lift up and tear it off of himself. When he leaned back down over her she caressed his ribs. The redhead’s skin was almost unbearably hot under her fingertips, but she relished the burn all the while praying silently that it would never end.

“I love you, Corra,” he growled into her neck as he slid a large hand up her leg until it was under her skirt. 

Millie moaned in excitement and she gripped onto his shoulders holding on as his fingers grazed over her knickers. The man always knew where and how to touch her, and her breathlessness caused him to chuckle into her shoulder. Nuzzling the collar of her shirt over a little he planted a kiss onto her skin.

“Does someone want more?” he asked teasingly, placing kisses up the side of her neck.

  
“Please,” she begged, bearing her neck for him. “I want all of you.”

  
“As my goddess commands,” Charlie said as pulling away again, and he slid his fingers under the edge of her knickers, slowly inching them down her legs. 

Continuing to lay back she watched eagerly, lifting her lips for him as he pulled them off of her. Throwing them across the room the redhead looked at her as though he possessed her, and maybe he didn’t know how much he already did. Grabbing her legs he tugged her down the bed as though she weighed nothing, and she just loved how weightless she felt around him. She wasn’t the thinnest girl, and the look in his eyes caused her insecurities to evaporate.

  
“I'm going to make you come so much you’re going to forget we’ve been apart,” he promised factually. “Are you ready for me?” 

Millie he nodded eagerly, her heart racing with anticipation as wetness pooled at her entrance. The clink of his belt undoing as he dropped his trousers and pants caused her breath to hitch, but not as much as when she felt the head of his cock rubbing against her folds. She bit her lip to keep from sounding pitiful, but the second he plunged into her without hesitation there was no stopping the whine that was produced. He hit the nerves deep inside her perfectly, and he grunted in satisfaction as her legs wrapped around his waist.

  
“You feel so good Mills,” Charlie sighed as he began to slowly move back and forth inside her. 

The man took extra care swirling his hips at first, making sure to rub the head of his cock all around to hit her g-spot before thrusting into her harder. Maybe it had truly been too long because she could already feel the pressure building low in her belly causing her to push her hips down and meet him as they moved. Quickly Charlie worked his hand between them seeking out her clit as he rocked into her, and she whimpered when he found it which encouraged him to drive her insane with his fingers circling around it. Then before she knew it she was coming around his cock,. Her muscles tensing and squeezing around him as she cried out digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

  
“Sounds like that was a good one,” he said smugly. “... is my baby ready for another one?”

Already knowing her response he began moving again, sending her sensitive nerves into overdrive. Teasingly he pulled out until just the tip was inside her. She wanted to protest, but half a second later he slammed back into her, buying himself deep in her body. It caused her to back to arch with a mewl, and apparently he relished the sound because he repeated the action over and over again until she was squirming under him. Constant noise filling the air around them between his grunts, her cries, and skin slapping skin.

  
“Merlin,”Charlie panted, readjusting himself. “I’m...I’m not done with you yet.”

  
Slowing down the redhead began kissing, and nipping his way down her body shoving her shirt over top of her breasts. He stopped only once to suck on the soft expanse of her belly until finally his hot breath ghosted between her thighs. Instinctively her hands moved to the top of his head wanting to hold onto some part of him. He could turn her into a withering mess with his tongue. Not that he couldn’t any other way either.

Biting lightly at her inner thigh Millie had to focus on not squeezing her legs shut to pull head into her crotch right away, but apparently he got the message because his tongue quickly was sliding down between her wet folds. She moaned, and rocked onto his face as he slipped it inside her. His firm muscle teasing her just enough to keep her wiggling on him, nose occasionally brushing her clit. It was a feeling she would never get tired of. Even as he replaced his tongue with his fingers instead so he could suck on her swollen bundle of nerves. 

“Mhmmm, I love the way you taste,” he hummed, unlatching his lips momentarily before going back down further to eat her out more.

The sloppy sound of him devouring her as his fingers moved in and out was glorious, and Millie grabbed at the blanket feeling her walls starting to tighten around his digits. Another wave of euphoria threatened to crash through her, until finally he removed his fingers in favor of wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her in place while he licked at her enthusiastically. The result of which had her tipping her over the edge. 

“Charlieeeee….” she cried out tightly, squeezing her eyes shut feeling her body shake, and the gush of arousal that left her as fireworks exploded in her blood. 

“Come. Come here,” Millie said desperately, reaching out for him to pull him down into a kiss before he even got all the way back onto his knees between her. 

She hated to admit it really, but she enjoyed tasting herself on his tongue. That train of thought didn’t keep her from opening her mouth for a second though so they could kiss like they might never get to again. Tongues twisting together as they ravished each other, and she cupped his strong jaw in her hands to keep him close.

Charlie broke the kiss though and looked down between them, torturously rubbing his cock against her aching clit before slipping back inside her. The man grinned when he stared into her eyes, slowly moving his hardness in and out again. They stayed like that momentarily, lost in each other before exchanging soft kisses as his slow pumps quickly sped up again. 

Millie held on tight, not even able to close her mouth when his movements became hard and erratic. She loved when he lost control, and she let him have his way with her finally seeking his own pleasure, pounding her into the mattress until he stilled. As he came with a grunt she smoothed her hand over his tightened back while he emptied himself inside of her. Then after a few seconds, the redhead groaned exhaustedly, and fell onto the bed beside her. 

“You are truly gorgeous,” he said as he tried to regain his breathing. “...the woman of all my bloody dreams.” 

Completely sated Millie smiled softly at his words. She felt more happy and complete than she had in days. It was a wonderful feeling. Rolling over and curling in closer into him she kissed him on the cheek as he moved around to put them beneath the covers. Her eyelids fluttered closed feeling the cool fabric against her warm sensitive skin.

“I love you, Char,” she sighed quietly as she was lulled to sleep by his arms and scent engulfing her. 

Charlie only murmured something against her hair, and pulled the blanket tighter around them. These were the moments she had missed with him. The ones where he was right there. Making her feel safe, comfortable, loved, and like the luckiest witch in the world.


End file.
